A Tale of Two Angels
by Liv-FanficLover
Summary: Well, half-angel. This is a story INSIDE my story Paranormal, about the personal life and relationship between Leah and a certain angel. WARNING: Contains definate spoiler to Paranormal and it's sequels! But you can read anyway if you dont mind. ;


**A Tale of Two Angels: **

**A story inside Paranormal**

**Warning****: **Contains spoiler to my story, _Paranormal_. If you do not wish to find out the ending (and sequel to the story), then please do not read because this little fanfic pretty much gives it away. If you do not really care, then please, continue on, and read about the adventures and relationships between Leah and a certain angel. If you like this, and find that you are very interested in reading about Leah and her life before (and after…) this, then please, feel free to read _Paranormal_ as well. Thank you, and ENJOY.

**Disclaimer: ** These characters, excluding Leah Vaughn and a few others, are NOT MY OWN. They are Eric Kripke's and they always will be. But thanks for the inspiration!!!

"God is not dead."

Leah Marie Vaughn watched in secret admiration as the angel vice-gripped the demon around the neck. It was his way of slowly finishing off his "prey."

"Yeah, well at least my father shows himself," the demon snarled. The angel tightened his grip.

"He will be dead soon enough," he replied, a fierceness of such that the demon seemed to quiver under his very gaze. Then without warning, the angel raised his hand and roughly slammed his palm against the demon's forehead, and a bright light suddenly erupted from his eyes and mouth. The limp body of the formerly possessed man fell to the floor in a heap. The angel knelt to the floor and out a hand to the man's neck, feeling for a pulse. He then stood, and turned to Leah, his face emotionless.

"He should be fine," Castiel said, looking back at the man for a moment. When he turned back to Leah, she could not help but quickly glance over his features: his dark spiky hair, his bright gorgeous blue eyes. He also wore the same attire: a black suit consisting of a white shirt and a dark blue tie, black pants with a black jacket, and his most noticeable feature (and what Leah joking called his trade-mark), his tan trench-coat. This whole inspection took literally a matter of milliseconds for Castiel walked past Leah and continued on with an air or superiority that of which Leah did not hesitate to follow behind.

The angel walked on silently down the halls, occasionally looking left and right as they passed an intersection. Leah remained silent through their trek, for she knew better than to question Castiel on one of their many hunts. He knew what he was doing. Besides; Leah pretty much knew what Castiel was thinking anyway. Since they had their own special connection, that is. You see, quite some time previously, Leah was killed. Yes, killed. She really died, from a mortal wound from a demon because she turned out to be a seal of the sixty-six seals of the Apocalypse, and she died. But, Castiel resurrected her. He, in the process of bringing her soul back to earth, gave her some of himself, his own power, on top of what power she already possessed from a curse that was laid upon her by an angel from the result of a deal made between an angel and a demon thousands of years ago. So, because of this, Leah kind of felt a pretty strong connection with the angel who resurrected her. He seemed to know it too— which was okay with Leah, since it made the whole hunting business easier.

As for their other two companions, Dean and Sam Winchester, they were here and there. When Leah and Castiel were not hunting on their own that is After some discussion on the topic, Sam and Dean (Dean being reluctant) decided to let Castiel and Leah hunt on their own simply because Leah, now being part of an angel, could really use some pointers on controlling her newfound power, and Leah and Castiel's power combined made it even easier to hunt down demons and destroy them quicker.

Leah walked swiftly to catch up to Castiel.

"So where to?" she asked. Castiel continued to stroll easily, but his gaze shifted in her direction.

'We should find Dean and Sam," he said. It had been a while since they were with them. Leah took this as an indirect order at which she non-hesitantly obeyed. She whipped out her phone quickly. In a split second she had the phone to her ear, still walking along-side Castiel.

"Sam?" Leah asked when someone answered.

"Yeah Leah," Sam Winchester replied on the other end.

"So you're not gonna call Dean often, huh?"

"Oh shut-up," Leah growled, trying to ignore the stab in her chest and refusing to look at Castiel.

"Where are you guys?" she added.

"You gonna visit?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, looks like Cas has some news," Leah replied.

"Okay," Sam said, "we're at a Motel Eight on I thirty-seven. Room seventeen."

"Okay, see you," Leah said. Then she shut her phone.

"Motel Eight, I thirty-two, room seventeen," Leah recited to the angel. Castiel nodded, and came to an abrupt stop. He looked around for a moment, and then turned to Leah. He gave her a look of "let's go," then Leah felt the familiar rush of her heart as Castiel reached up and gently touched her forehead with the tips of his index and middle finger. Suddenly the darkened halls disappeared as Leah felt a sudden pull.

Another room appeared in Leah's vision, spinning into focus. This had happened so many times before that you would think that Leah would be used to it by now. But no, when the room materialized before her she stumbled and gasped, Castiel reaching out and grabbing her before she hit the floor. She mumbled an embarrassed "thanks," right as she noticed Dean and Sam in the room.

"God I'll never get used to that," Dean muttered when he saw Leah and Castiel appear in the room. Leah ignored him and watched as Castiel took a quick inspection of the motel room.

"We have a lead on Matthias," Castiel spoke suddenly, looking at Dean and Sam. Leah sighed. She hated hearing that name, the name of the demon that was now hunting her— the name of the brother of the demon that killed her.

(to be continued, if my readers think I should!!)


End file.
